


Snow

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: I wrote this forever ago, Was going through my old folders and I'm going to post some stuff that was just sitting in there.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, Was going through my old folders and I'm going to post some stuff that was just sitting in there.

The snow fell persistently, filling up the roads and making it difficult to drive safely, both due to the low visibility and the slippery roads. Soon, Dean decided he needed to pull over if he didn’t want his baby to get damaged. He was alone on a small side road, among some dead looking trees, winding up through some hills by the city. He turned off the road and parked under a set of bare branches, a view of tall buildings in the distance, but nothing else. The world felt pure and simple, completely different than life was normally. Everything was covered in a white blanket of surrealism.

Dean had always enjoyed the snow. He grouched and complained, but it still made him happy to see the small white flakes falling against the dark backdrop of the sky. It felt to him as if they purified the world a little bit, and at the very least, they hid away a lot of the bad and the dirt.

He sat there a moment, watching the snow melt as it hit the windshield, which was warm from the heat inside the car. That heat was fading though that the car was off, the cold of the outer world seeping in, as it always did.

Dean dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, calling Sam.

“Hey Dean. What is it?”

“The snow’s getting deep, I had to pull over.”

“Dean, what are you gonna do? Just wait there?” Dean could hear the eye roll over the phone, he imagined.

“I’m fine Sammy. See you later. Just wanted to let you know not to expect me for a while.”

He heard Sam sigh. “You could call Cas, have him bring you back here.”

“Yeah, I guess I could. I don’t really want to bother the guy though.” Dean shifted a little uncomfortably He wasn’t sure why the idea of calling Cas made him feel like this. A little nervous, a little excited, a little worried, and a little of something else.

“Just call him Dean.” Sam hung up and Dean put his phone away with a sigh. On an impulse and feeding an urge, Dean got out of the car, gasping a little as the cold air rushed him, but continued, closing the door, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, and climbing onto the still warmish hood of his car. He sat there for a bit, thinking. He could call Cas. It was a good idea really, the impala would be fine for the night. And there was no point waiting here and freezing to death.

He began to shiver a little, and thought about getting back in the car, but decided against it, opting instead to close his eyes and whisper reluctantly but also with a good sort of anticipation, “Hey Cas…”

That was all it took, and through the stillness created by the snowfall, Dean heard the flapping of wings, and knew Cas was there.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean turned his head to smile at Cas, who was standing next to the car. “Heya Cas.”

“What is it you need, Dean?” there was another flapping noise and Cas sat behind Dean on the hood of the car. Dean turned to look at him, watching the angel take in the surroundings. “Are you stuck? Do you need me to take you back to the bunker?”

Dean sighed. “Can’t I call you not needing something?”

“You never do.”

The words sent a pang of guilt through Dean, which he pushed down. “Well I should.”

Cas just tilted his head, the corners of his lips raised. “So you don’t need anything?” He started to get up.

Dean shook his head with a little laugh, grabbing Cas and pulling him back down to sit next to Dean. “Jerk. Actually a ride would be nice, if you don’t mind.”

Cas gave him a knowing look, and reached for him, but Dean grabbed his hand. “Not yet.” To Cas’s confused look, he answered, “I… just want to watch the snow a little longer, with you. If you want.” He swallowed an odd lump in his throat and watched Cas nervously for the answer

That made Castiel look happy, and he nodded slightly. “That would be nice, Dean.”

Dean smiled and then laid back tentatively, laying his head onto Cas’s lap. The angel stiffened slightly at the contact, but soon relaxed, looking down at Dean’s face, a small smile gracing his face. “I like this, Dean.”

“Yeah, me too Cas.” Dean rested his hands on his stomach. His legs were tucked up, and cold, but his upper half, where it rested on Castiel, was warm. He felt the heat coming off the angel, and smiled. He knew Cas as doing it on purpose. He was getting a lot better at knowing what humans needed, and understanding them.

Cas was still bent over him slightly, watching his face. He slowly moved one hand up to touch Dean, his fingers brushing into his hair. It felt good, and Dean let him, enjoying the sensation. Then Cas spoke, sounding unsure. “Dean, can I-?”

“Yes.” Cas hadn’t finished, but Dean didn’t need him to. He watched silently as Cas came closer to him and as he paused right above Dean’s face, the breath from his nose huffing out onto Dean. Feeling a bit impatient, Dean lifted himself up a little, connecting their lips.

It was short but sweet, and sent a wave of warmth through Dean. He wanted to stay here for a long time like this with Cas, just them together, the blanket of the quiet snow keeping the world at bay.


End file.
